Roar!
by Rhodes11
Summary: Can Jake help Bella escape her verbally abusive mother? Inspired by Katy Perry's "Roar"


A/N: I wrote this one-shot for the Crazy Days of April contest over on FreeWriters and Readers.

We had several Nation holiday's in which we could pick so I went with Nation Honesty Day.

The one-shot is inspired by Katy Perry's "Roar"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

Beta: my beautiful sister Simply Jaded4

* * *

BPOV

**_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_**

**_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_**

**_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_**

Have you ever felt like you're not good enough?

_"Why must you constantly rebel against me, Isabella? Why can't you just abide by my rules?"_

As if you were a mistake? Never planned and unwanted?

_"Having you was the biggest regret of my life."_

An inconvenience?

_"For goodness sake, Isabella, just leave it! Why must you mess up everything?!"_

Like your mere existence in your parents' life was a burden?

_"Stop. You'll only make things worse. Goodness! When did you become such a klutz?"_

Had they ever trod you down with their size ten's and made you feel nothing but worthlessness?

_"You're pathetic! You will never amount to anything! Just like that redneck boyfriend of yours!"_

Or maybe they'd made you feel like an invisible ghost floating amidst the cold, bitter, lifeless walls that you'd always called your home?

_"You don't belong here. You never have."_

As if you didn't deserve to be treated with any form of love or kindness?

_"Why would anyone love you? You don't deserve to be loved."_

Possibly they'd made you feel like you were never good for anything more than being their verbal punching bag and sounding board?

_"You're useless! A ridiculous excuse for a daughter!"_

Well, join the club my friends, because that's how I've felt every single day of my miserable life.

**_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_**

**_I let you push me past the breaking point_**

**_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_**

Until I met him...

My best friend.

My sun.

My normality.

My peace.

My happiness.

My safe haven.

_My love._

He was absolutely perfect. Everything I'd always wanted and, at the same time, everything I knew my mother would never allow me to have.

But that didn't stop me from going out and getting what I wanted-_what I needed_.

Jake Black was a twenty-year-old, hardworking, kind, generous, loving, intelligent and extremely handsome mechanic from La Push, Washington.

He was the definition of masculinity with his 6'7" form of muscle and tattoos, along with his cropped inky black hair. He had beautiful soulful brown eyes that I could quite easily gaze into forever and never grow bored. His skin was flawlessly bronze, while his shoulders were bulky and broad. And his lips? Well, they were perfectly full, and completely and utterly kissable.

And boy, did I kiss them.

Jake was everything my mother despised, which was why I had been forced to see him behind her back.

She saw him as nothing but a thug and a Neanderthal. She judged him because of his tribal tattoos and Native American ancestry.

He was nothing but a redneck in her eyes, and I loathed that.

She didn't know him like I did. The woman I called my mother didn't know how insanely happy he made me. How he fought for me, protected, shielded and defended me. She didn't know that being in his loving embrace made me feel like I was the luckiest woman on the planet. Because when it came to him, I was.

He loved me, unreservedly unconditionally and without restraint. I was his whole world-his reason for breathing. There wasn't any place he wouldn't go, or anything he wouldn't do for me. I was his gravity.

And he was all of that _and more_ to me.

Jacob Black owned my heart, body and soul.

He had me entirely.

And my mother? Well, she could take her repulsive thoughts and self-righteous opinions and shove them where the sun never shone.

**_You held me down, but I got up_**

**_Already brushing off the dust_**

**_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_**

**_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_**

**_You held me down, but I got up_**

**_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_**

**_I see it all, I see it now_**

"Stay with me tonight," the man I loved whispered into my hair as he wound his thick, muscular arms around my waist.

"Jake..." I couldn't help the tortured plea that left my lips as my body automatically relaxed and melted into the warmth of his body.

Brushing the hair away from my neck, he placed lingering, loving and soft kisses over my skin before skimming his nose over my shoulder, up the slope of my neck, while his hand crept up my body until it reached my face. Slowly-oh-so-slowly-he used his index finger to turn my face toward his. His stunning brown eyes bored a hole into mine as he pressed a tender kiss on my lips before murmuring in a pleading tone, "Stay with me, baby."

Jake brushed his lips over mine again, firmer this time, while cradling my cheek with his palm. "I need you with me tonight, in my arms." He spun me around so my body was caged between his and the marble counter in his bathroom. His stunningly naked torso pressed against my camisole covered chest.

Placing his hands on either side of my hips, he dipped down and gently nipped at my earlobe. "I wanna fall asleep with you beside me, and wake up with your head lying on my chest, before I kiss these world-altering lips until neither of us can breathe." He trailed his hot lips down my cheekbone until he reached my mouth and tugged on my lower lip roughly to emphasise his point.

"Then I wanna run my hands over this beautiful body 'til I have you squirming with need." Jake ghosted his large hands down the curve of my neck, over the swells of my breasts, along the dip of my hips and stopped once he found the apex of my thighs. "Just when you think I won't tease you anymore, I wanna spread these sexy-as-fuck thighs and lick, suck and nibble on this mouth-watering pussy until your delicious juices fill my mouth. Once I've made you come, I wanna bury my cock so deep inside of the only woman who's ever had me hard enough to cut fucking diamonds, and make love to her until I hear this sassy little mouth scream my name over and over again."

My breathing was sharp and laboured as he teased his calloused-from-work fingers over my damp panties, and rubbed me lightly before growling, "You like the sound of that, beautiful?" He gently moved the moist fabric to the side before dipping his fingers under the material and stroked my wet and throbbing flesh. "You like hearing me tell you what I wanna do to you? Does it make you wet, my sexy little minx?"

I slammed my eyes shut and bit my lip hard as his fingers caressed my slick sex. Arching my body into his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and thrust myself into him desperately. "_Oh God_, Jake...yes..."

Grinding his jean-clad hard-on into me, my man kissed me hungrily and savagely before plundering his tongue into my mouth and claiming me with a fierce and mighty need. As our lips smacked together, Jake lifted my camisole up and over my head, only breaking our kiss to remove the offending item, before cupping my nape and smashing his lips back to mine unapologetically.

"_Fuck, baby,_ I need to be inside of you," he moaned against me as he slid a finger into my depths.

"Ahh..." I whimpered, not able to form a coherent sentence as his magical finger went to work, plunging in and out of me while I threw my head back in pleasure.

"_Jesus_," he groaned into my neck as I slowly came out of my helpless haze and commenced freeing him from his jeans. "I love you so fucking much, Bells."

Kissing him wildly and passionately, I responded in kind, "I love you too, honey."

Hoisting me up and into his embrace, he took one arm and swept it across the surface, knocking off anything in its path. Bottles of lotions were sent tumbling to the floor, and soaps, toothbrushes and whatever else that was on the counter clattered and rolled around beneath us as he placed me on the hard surface before he stepped quickly out of his jeans and boxers.

Clutching the backs of my thighs, Jake brought my body forward and situated himself until I felt the pearly-wet tip of his cock against my trembling skin. A moan of delight rushed from my lips.

A low guttural sound reverberated throughout his entire body as he palmed his member and slid the head up and down my saturated folds. "See what you do to me, baby?" he grunted, cupping my face and resting his forehead against mine. "See how it fucking _kills_ me when you leave me to go back to that house every night?"

A tortured whimper escaped me as he ground harder into my body. "J-Jake, h-honey...y-you know it kills me t-too," I mumbled breathlessly as he continued to tease me. "I never want to leave. I'd give...a-anything to stay here with you."

_"So stay_," Jake insisted passionately. "Be here with me and let me show you how fucking perfect this will be. Let me prove to you that we can do this-that we are worth this, and don't fucking listen to what she says. She's got you trapped, Bells, and I fucking hate it. I know how she feels about me, and to be honest, I couldn't give two flying shits. The only thing I want from her is her daughter, and I'm not gonna stop until I have her. And if your mom has anything to say about that, well, I guess she'll just have to come and see me because _like hell_ am I giving this up."

My hands bolted to his cheeks in a frantic panic. "You already _do_ have me, baby. Completely," I stressed, needing him to know that I was his and only his.

Kissing me lightly, he nuzzled his nose with mine before whispering, "I know that I have your heart, sweetheart, and you know that I'll protect it with my fucking life, but I need all of you, Bells. Your heart, your mind, your soul, your weakness, your strength...everything," he urged, holding me close, so close that I could feel his heart thumping against my chest. "I don't have that yet because I know you're still scared by her influences, but I can see in your eyes that you're starting to see through her bullshit. Just trust in me, baby. Trust in us."

Everything that he'd said rung true. Every. Single. Word.

I wanted to stay here, with him, more than I needed my next breath.

I wanted to do something that pleased _me_ for a change.

To live by _my_ rules.

And I wanted the man I would give anything for to be proud of me. I knew he already was, he told me often enough, but I didn't deserve that honour yet; I hadn't done anything worthy of his pride. I still had some things I needed to do to prove that to myself, and to Jake.

That was why I'd reached the conclusion that I couldn't let her do this to us. He was my everything, and I wasn't about to let my meddling excuse for a mother destroy that for me.

"Pass me my cell for a sec."

The gorgeous man in front of me arched his brow in confusion. "Everything okay?"

"It will be," I winked, reassuringly. "I'm taking back my life." I responded to his silent question with conviction, and as I said those words, I felt as if a weight had been lifted.

While I let that sink in, I sent a quick message to my mother-not to take the coward's way out, but just because I really didn't want to listen to her whiny, annoying voice-and I _finally_ did something for me.

**Staying out tonight. Not sure when I'll be back - B**

After pressing send, I threw my cell in the sink behind me, not caring if it shattered into a million pieces; in fact, I hoped it did. That would be one less way she could contact me-and gave the beautifully naked man before me an impish wink, causing a throaty chuckle to leave his mouth.

"That's so fucking hot," he laughed huskily, leaning in to kiss my lips, his erection still hard and pulsing between my legs.

Smiling against his lips and snaking my arms around his nape, I pulled him in close and murmured coarsely, "You're so fucking hot. Now take me into that bedroom and make love to your girl."

Growling, he swept me off of the counter and trekked toward his bedroom with purpose. "Yes, ma'am."

**_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_**

**_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_**

**_Louder, louder than a lion_**

**_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!_**

The next morning I was awoken by the sensational feeling of Jake's luscious lips teasing my nipples, and his mind-blowing fingers caressing me softly and intimately between my legs, which of course led to more euphoric lovemaking.

Afterward, we relaxed together on the bed in a perfectly contented and tangled mess of intertwined limbs as we kissed, talked, touched and loved each other all over again until our stomachs began to rumble from hunger.

We ate together, with me perched happily on Jake's lap, and fed one another pieces of fruit and slices of pancake. Yeah, it was all sorts of cliched, but I absolutely loved it, and if there was anything to be said about the cat-got-the-cream smile on his face, I knew he felt the same.

However, our rapturous mood soon turned sour when I received a call from my mother.

"You're with _him_ again, aren't you?" she spat into the receiver.

Sighing, I rested my forehead on Jake's, and tried to block out the hate that was radiating through the phone from my own mother. She wasn't going to ruin this day for us. I wouldn't let her. With his hand rubbing soothing circles over my thigh, and kissing my shoulder, I somehow found the strength to fight back. "His name is Jacob, mother. Don't refer to the man I love as a 'him'!"

A wicked and incredulous laugh burst through the phone. "_Love?!_ You think he loves you?! Isabella, when are you going to listen?" she sighed in a bored and disinterested tone. "That redneck is only with you-"

"**_Enough!_**" I roared into the cell. Hearing her disrespect my boyfriend caused something to snap inside of me.

A shocked gasp came from my mother as Jake gazed at me with a combination of awe and...lust. "_Isabella!_ What's gotten into yo-"

"I wasn't finished!" I shot back, angrily. "I will not let you do this to me anymore, _mother_. I will not let you insult and disrespect him any longer! His name is _Jacob_! And if you continue to treat him with such malice, I _will_ sever all forms of contact between us," I stated, determinedly. "You may be my mother, but don't think for one second that that title gives you power or control over me. I'm tired of being played, monopolized and manipulated by you. I won't stand for it anymore. Now leave me alone. I'll return to the house when I'm good and ready. Besides, it's not like you'll actually miss me. For that, you'd need a heart." I then hung up and placed my cell on the table.

Wrapping his arms around me, I sighed heavily and collapsed into him; his strength was extremely welcomed right now. Jake exhaled slowly against my forehead, and placed a loving kiss there. "You're fucking amazing, you know that right?"

I chuckled in disbelief against his chest and shook my head. "I'm not, trust me. I honestly don't think I could've done all of that if you weren't with me."

A warm smile graced his lips as he moved his fingers to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, you could. You're stronger than you think, baby, and it's not only one of the reasons I fell in love with you , but it's also insanely fucking hot."

Smiling softly and bending down to kiss his perfect lips, I whispered gravelly, "Is that so?" A warm pool of desire gathered between my legs while I ran my hand over his sexy, bare chest and down to his already-hard shaft.

Growling, he quickly shoved away our breakfast plates before picking me up and placing me on the edge of the table. "Damn straight," he grumbled in a low, intimate tone. "In fact, I'm thinking you need to shed these clothes so I can show you _exactly_ _how hot_ it is."

Biting my lip, I draped one hand over my boyfriend's neck and bowed into his touch. "God, Jake, you drive me crazy."

Jake grabbed the flimsy material of my night-shirt by the hem, and in one quick swoop, he'd removed it and tossed it to the side. Leaning down, he captured my lips in a slow, yet incredibly heated kiss, and rasped, "Ditto, baby. Now lay down so I can fuck the beautiful body I fantasize about every goddamned day."

Letting out an audible and strangled yelp of surprise and excitement, I did as requested while watching the man I loved push down his sweats and palm his cock before he towered over my body. Dipping down, he placed several delicate kisses all over my chest and face, and at the same time, whispered how much he loved me as he gently slid into me and took us to a sexual nirvana right there on his kitchen table.

**_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_**

**_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_**

**_I went from zero, to my own hero_**

"I need to go and see Renée, and get this mess sorted out once and for all," I said, as I finished running the brush through my wet hair.

After our earth-shaking round of intense sex on the kitchen table, Jake had carried my weightless and jell-o-like body into the shower where he teased me further.

If it were possible, I'd think this insatiable man was trying to kill me with lovemaking and pleasure. Not that I was complaining. I could think of worse ways to go...

"I'm going with you," he stated in a tough, authoritative voice as he waltzed out of the master bathroom with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist.

_Sex. On. Legs._

"Babe, you don't have to do that," I argued, with love. "I can do this on my own." Even though I was secretly praying he'd come with me. I really didn't want to do this alone. I wanted us to stand united in the face of my mother.

"Don't argue with me, woman. I'm going. End of discussion," he countered with finality as he grabbed his jeans, shot me a panty-soaking wink, and headed back into the bathroom. "Now get your sexy ass dressed so we can journey into the realms of Mordor and I can slay the fire-breathing dragon, then live happily ever after with my beautiful damsel in distress."

I couldn't help but laugh as I rose from the bed and strolled into his bathroom. "You're such a geek, you know that?" I winked, slapping his now jean-covered butt.

He shrugged and threw me an amused and sly grin. "What? I can't help it if I like _The Hobbit_. Bilbo is the nuts. 'Sides," he glanced at me through the mirror with a knowing expression on his face, "Aren't you the one who gets all giggly and school-girly when Legolas flies into the action?" He arched his brow, smirking.

I scoffed and turned away from him while grinning sneakily. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I feigned innocence. "However," I added, turning to look at my man over my shoulder. "I wouldn't mind seeing you geared up in Elvish attire and flaunting the long hair while defending my innocence with a bow and arrow. I could work with that," I said, stifling my laugh.

I sat back and observed in amusement as Jake's jaw dropped in shock. "B-But you said you loved my hair short?" he stuttered, wide-eyed and looking genuinely distressed by this.

I couldn't help the warmth that flooded my heart.

"And I do," I rushed to console him, sliding my hands around his defined waist. "You know how hot it makes me, and not to mention how sexy you look with it all spiked up. And don't even get me started on how awesome it feels when I run my hands through it while we make love. But..."

"But what?" he rasped, with his lips parted and heavy-lidded eyes as my hands worked their way under his jeans and boxers and onto his fine ass.

"Well," I drawled, loving that he was so invested in this conversation. "Just think, if you had the long hair, I'd have something to tug onto then when I ride you hard."

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed rapidly and he swallowed hard. "Fuck, Bells, if you keep talking like that I won't be letting you outta this goddamn bedroom, let alone going to see your mom."

Chuckling, I kissed his lips before turning back to throw on my top. "Well, you started it; I was just being honest. And after all, it is National Honesty Day."

As I sauntered out of the bathroom I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "Sassy little minx."

~R~

"Are you sure you want to come in with me?" I asked him as we pulled up into my mother's huge slate driveway.

Even her driveway screamed money.

Cutting the ignition and releasing his shoulder-belt, Jake took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Positive. Like hell am I letting you face her on your own. Your mother needs to see once and for all that I'm deadly serious about you, and I'm gonna fight for us 'til my heart stops beating. So she better get used to having me around."

I didn't think it would be possible for me to love him anymore than what I already did...how wrong I was.

Leaning over the console, I captured his lips in a loving and passionate kiss before cupping his cheek and whispering, "I love you, Jacob Black."

Beaming with happiness, Jake pressed a kiss onto my nose. "I love you too, Bella Swan," he stated as he moved his lips to my mouth. "Now lets go get this over with so I can take you back home and kiss every inch of that beautiful body.

I love how he called be Bella and not Isabella when he proclaimed his love for me like that. He knew how much I hated my full name...just like my mother.

Grinning like a fool, I grabbed my purse and climbed out of the truck, then walked to my mother's door hand-in-hand with the man I loved.

"I'm surprised to see you here," my mother's cold and bitter voice said from her seat on the porch.

"Mother," I greeted her dryly.

"Mrs. Swan," Jacob acknowledged her in kind.

"Don't you 'mother' and 'Mrs Swan' me," Renee spat viciously, and I immediately tensed.

If she thought I came here looking for a fight, she was wrong. But if she was going to bounce around insults, then I was going to hammer home a few truths.

"From the vulgar display I just witnessed, I'm amazed you even made it out of that shack he calls a house," she sneered in disgust. "Is that what I raised? A whore who'll spread her legs for some penniless mechanic?"

"Don't speak. To her. Like that," Jake snarled from beside me, his posture now frigid and ready to defend and protect. "You don't know shit about our relationship, and if you don't quit acting like a spoiled brat, you never will."

I squeezed his hand affectionately, thanking him and showing him without words that I was here.

A wicked and malicious smirk spread over her face. "See, that's where you are wrong. Isabella is _my_ property. She belongs to _me_."

"No. I. Don't," I fought back through clenched teeth.

Renee's perfectly shaped brow rose in shock.

"I am nobody's property. I belong to me and only me, and you need to start realising that," I stated with determination, my eyes trained on hers. "Jacob is right. If you don't stop behaving like a petulant child, I will walk away and you'll never see me again," I threatened, meaning every word. "Now, I came here today to try and resolve this angst between us, but if I hear even _one_ insult aimed at him, I will leave. He is not here to be your verbal punching bag. I won't allow it. You can treat me how you want. To be honest, I've had enough of your venom directed at me over the years. I'm probably immune to it by now, but you will not disrespect him. Am I clear?

An evil laugh tore from her overly botoxed lips. "My goodness, when did my doormat of a daughter grow a backbone?" she continued to laugh. "Perhaps this will be more fun that I anticipated. It's about time."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Oh, quit being a bitch for once in your life and let's try and sort this out."

Renee watched me with a look in her eyes I'd never seen before. "Well, well. Perhaps your..._boyfriend_ is good for you after all." She stood and sashayed into the house in her black Louboutin heels.

"Martha, bring me a drink into the den when you're finished with the chores," she said to her housekeeper as we walked through the hall and into the den.

Martha nodded her head as she held a full basket of laundry. "Sí señora."

"Hi, Martha," I greeted, politely.

"Hola señorita Bella."

Jacob tipped his head at her in hello, causing a blush as red as a tomato to colour her cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You came here to talk, so talk," Renee demanded formally, cutting to the chase as she sat on one of the suede armchairs.

Following her lead, Jacob and I sat on the suede sofa opposite her, still hand-in-hand. "You're right. Let's talk," I said, licking my lips. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know the only reason you keep me here, chained to these walls, and from trying to be with Jacob is so you can get your hands on the inheritance money I'm going to receive from Charlie-and to put a stop to my happiness. And you know that being with him brings me more happiness than I could ever have hoped for. So, you put me down. You torment and terrorise me. You make me feel like rubbish, like I'm not worthy of even _breathing_, and I shouldn't _have_ to feel like that!"

Jake ran his thumbs over my knuckles, and held me close as I voiced all of my pent up emotions for the first time. "I'm a human being; a real person. Not a doll or a pet. And certainty not someone you can verbally and emotionally abuse when things aren't going as planned. That inheritance is mine and only mine. Not yours, mine. And if you think you're getting a single dime, you're wrong. Charlie knew the games you were playing and he managed to get out; unfortunately, I never could. I was stuck with you, and you made sure that you made my life a living hell every _fucking_ day!"

A disgusted gasp broke free from my mother. "_Isabella!_ Since when have you used such vile language?!"

A sadistic smile painted my face. "Since now."

Renee shook her head in dismay. "I see this is just another flaw you have picked up from being with _him_," she sneered, looking at Jacob.

"No. My language has nothing to do with my being with him. I'm cursing because, quite frankly, I've had enough. And for Christ sake, will you **_stop_** demeaning him? I bet you didn't know that Jacob has changed me for the better, did you? That he opened my eyes to a world of love, trust, loyalty and happiness. That I've never felt more alive and free than when I'm with him. And I'll bet you didn't know that I happen to _love_ that he's a mechanic. I think it's sexy as fuck, and I _love_ that he comes home to me oily and sweaty from a hard day's work, and _I'm_ the lucky woman who gets to spend the rest of my life taking care of _him_. So, you know what? The sooner you get it through that head of yours that I'm with him, and I'm _never_ going to leave him, the easier it'll be for us all."

Renee's eyes pierced mine. "I will _never_ accept that my daughter has chosen to live her life with...with this _degenerate!_"

"Fine, then we're leaving. And this time, I'm not coming back."

"Hold up," Jacob said, squeezing my hand. "I have something I need to say."

A humourless laugh came from the stranger opposite us. "This should be fun."

"You know what? I've held my tongue for long enough. But after seeing this? The fucked up way you treat your only child, I can't just sit here and let you diss the woman I love. You're a heartless bitch and you should be ashamed of yourself," he told her straight.

"Do you have _any idea_ how amazing, beautiful, kind, smart and generous your daughter is? How much she's changed _my_ life? Yeah, I don't come from a wealthy background. I can't give her the fancy cars and huge mansions filled with the latest stuff, but what I will give her is something you can't buy in stores. Love, Mrs Swan. I love your daughter with every goddamned beat of my heart, and I have since I first laid eyes on her. And as soon as we're finished here, she is going to move in with me because I'm tired of living without her."

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as my eyes snapped to his. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "You want me to move in with you?"

"Fuck yeah, I do, baby. I've been trying to find a way to ask you for the past few months, but I've never had the right moment. Now, I have it. I'm sick and fucking tired of watching you leave the safety of my arms and my home to come back to _this prison_. You aren't living while you're under her roof, Bells. And I hate it. You're _my_ girl. The owner of _my_ heart, and I can't, and won't, be away from you anymore. It kills me watching you leave me, Bells. Fucking kills me."

"_Oh, Jake_," I breathed in relief, and threw my arms around his neck to embrace and kiss him.

Chuckling, he asked, "Is that a yes?"

Pulling back, I cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard. "It's a hell yes!"

"Oh, please," said the bored voice from across the room.

As I watched Renee's disinterested face, I realised that I didn't need her acceptance or her love. As long as I had this man sitting next to me, I'd be just fine.

"You know what, Renee? I feel sorry for you. I honestly do. You have nothing, absolutely nothing. Yes, you have this house and three cars parked in the garage, but you'll never feel what I feel with Jacob. You'll never have a love like ours. And do you know what? We may not be able to afford the latest clothing or commodities, but _I will_ _be_ the richest woman in the world because I'll have the love of this amazing man. That's all I'll ever need." I grabbed Jake's hand and moved to stand up.

"You'll need me before I'll need you. Just remember that when you're sitting in this big old house, on your own in the middle of the night, while I'm in a warm, loving bed wrapped in the arms of the man who loves me. I'm not sorry that I turned out to be the complete opposite of what you wanted, because I grew to be a person that I love and can be proud of. Can you say the same about yourself?" I arched my brow at her in question.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just sorry you couldn't be the mother I needed, but it's okay. You know why? I forgive you," I told her with a smile, before turning to look at the most amazing man in the world.

"You ready to go, baby?"

"Sure, sure," he kissed my lips, and turned to look at my shell of a mother. "I fully intend to marry your daughter just as soon as she'll let me, and I plan on having several children with her. I guess it's just disappointing that you won't be there to see your daughter walk down the aisle or hold your grandchildren. But I can promise you this: I will protect and love her and your grandchildren with everything I have in me. They will _always_ be safe and cherished with me; I'll make damn sure of it."

With his hands linked with mine, he began to lead me toward the door when I stopped and turned around. "Thank you, Renee. Thank you for finally setting me free."

And with a smile on my face and a full heart, I turned back to my future and walked out with my head held high.

**_You're gonna hear me roar!_**

* * *

Please comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
